Duncan (Origins)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Duncan |image = Duncan_1.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Schurke |title = Wächterkommandant von Ferelden |specialization = |location = |family = |quests = |affiliation = Graue Wächter |voice = Thomas Karallus |appearances = Dragon Age: Der Ruf der Grauen Wächter Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} Duncan ist ein Grauer Wächter und der Kommandant der Grauen Wächter Fereldens. Hintergrund Duncan kann man seine rivainische Abstammung deutlich ansehen. Seine Mutter Tayana stammte von Rivain, während sein Vater Arryn aus Ferelden kam. Er selbst wuchs in Highever auf und war mit Bryce Cousland gut befreundet. Später zog die Familie nach Orlais, wo er nach dem Tode seiner Eltern eine Weile Straßendieb in Val Royeaux war, um zu überleben. Kaum mehr als ein Junge, brach er in ein Gästezimmer ein und wurde von seinem Opfer dabei ertappt, wie er einen Ring stehlen wollte. Es kam zum Kampf, bei dem er sein Opfer durch einen Dolchstoß tödlich verwundete. Dies geschah jedoch ohne Tötungsabsicht. Doch als der Mann zu seinen Füßen starb, dankte er dem Jungen, was Duncan einen tiefen Schock versetzte. Als die Chevaliers Duncan einsperrten, erfuhr er, dass der Mann, den er tötete, zu Lebzeiten ein Grauer Wächter war. Als ihm Wächter-Kommandantin Genevieve am Tag vor seiner Exekution eröffnete, dass sie ihn rekrutieren möchte, wies er das Angebot erst ab. Das Leben als Grauer Wächter musste seiner Annahme nach schrecklich sein, wenn man sich dafür bedankte, getötet zu werden. Doch Genevieve ließ sich nicht von ihrem Plan, ihn zu rekrutieren, abbringen. Bevor die Chevaliers ihn exekutieren konnten, tauchte sie erneut auf und beanspruchte den Jungen als Rekruten für den Orden. Duncan lag mit seiner Vorstellung bezüglich des Lebens als Wächter nicht ganz falsch, denn die anderen verachteten den Dieb. Duncan lief immer wieder davon und stahl, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot. Diese Angewohnheit sollte ihm später einmal das Leben retten. Irgendwann akzeptierten ihn die anderen Wächter und man erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte seines Opfers, Guy. Guy war mit Genevieve einst verlobt gewesen, der Ring, den Duncan stehlen wollte, hätte sein Hochzeitsring sein sollen. Als Duncan das erfuhr, hörte er auf, ständig davonzulaufen. Von neuem Pflichtgefühl erfüllt, wich er Genevieve in ihrem letzten Lebensjahr nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. Viele Jahre sind seither vergangen und Duncan kommandiert nun schon lange die Wächter von Ferelden. Nun, als Senior-Wächter, hat er sich darauf vorbereitet, der Tradition folgend bald nach Orzammar in die Tiefen Wege aufzubrechen, um sein Leben gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfend zu beenden. Da Graue Wächter durch das aufgenommene Blut der Dunklen Brut eine begrenzte Lebenserwartung von noch dreißig Jahren haben, sind sie des Weiteren auch in der Lage festzustellen, wann es mit ihnen zu Ende geht. Das Zeichen dafür ist, dass die Alpträume, die jeder Grauer Wächter ertragen muss, den grausigen Ruf der Alten Götter immer deutlicher an den Wächter herantragen. Die Grauen Wächter nennen das "Ruf". Sollte ein Grauer Wächter den Ruf erhalten und trotzdem nicht zum Sterben in die Tiefen Wege aufbrechen, wird er aller wahrscheinlich nach verrückt und seine Persönlichkeit verlieren. Er wäre dann eine Gefahr für alle anderen. Alistair erzählt dem Wächter auf ihren Reisen, dass bei Duncan diese bestimmten Alpträume begonnen hatten. Dragon Age: Origins Prolog 200px|left|Duncans schlimmste Befürchtungen werden wahrEs gibt in Ferelden nur wenige Wächter und Duncan ist bewusst, dass ihnen dieser Umstand möglicherweise zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Im Prolog sieht der Spieler, wie Duncan auf seinen Reisen menschliche Leichen entdeckt, deren Wunden auf die Dunkle Brut schließen lassen. Eben erst darauf aufmerksam geworden, wird er von mehreren dieser Kreaturen angegriffen. Nachdem er sie getötet hat, offenbart ihm ein Blick zum Horizont das Schlimmste: Eine neue Verderbnis hatte begonnen. Duncan macht sich auf den Weg, Ferelden darauf vorzubereiten und den Orden zu vergrößern. Herkunftsgeschichten Duncan taucht, je nachdem welche Herkunftsgeschichte der Spieler gewählt hat, am Ort der Handlung auf und wird am Ende der Einführung den Protagonisten aus seiner misslichen Lage retten, in die er sich gebracht hat, indem er ihn für die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert. Ihr Weg führt sie nach Ostagar, wo König Cailan Theirin sein Heer sammelt, um dort die Horden der Dunklen Brut zu vernichten. Ostagar Als Duncan mit dem Rekruten im Heerlager in Ostagar ankommt, werden sie von König Cailan ungeduldig erwartet. Der junge König ist augenscheinlich fasziniert von den Grauen Wächtern, doch Duncan wünscht sich, er würde auf die Verstärkung von Orlais warten, denn ihre Anzahl in Ferelden selbst ist zu gering. Duncan schickt den angehenden Wächter gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Rekruten, Daveth und Ser Jory, in die Korcari-Wildnis. Dort sollen sie Blut der Dunklen Brut besorgen, welches er für das Beitrittsritual benötigt, sowie Dokumente, die in einem ehemaligen Archiv der Grauen Wächter zu finden sind. Mit diesen Dokumenten sind die Wächter in der Lage, bei Magiern, Elfen und Zwergen Unterstützung im Falle einer Verderbnis einzufordern. Er schickt Alistair mit den Rekruten, das jüngste Mitglied des Ordens, und heißt ihn, diese sicher wieder zurückzubringen. thumb|280pxAls die Rekruten und Alistair Duncans Befehle erfüllt haben und sicher wieder eintreffen, bereitet Duncan das Beitrittsritual vor. Die Rekruten, besonders Ser Jory, sind angespannt, wegen der offensichtlichen Heimlichtuerei, was dieses Ritual betrifft. Bei Anbruch der Nacht beginnt Duncan mit dem Ritual. Er hat einen Kelch bei sich und erklärt, dass sich in dem Getränk darin unter anderem das von ihnen besorgte Blut befindet. Mit Hilfe dieses Trankes können sie die Verderbtheit in sich aufnehmen und bezwingen. Dies ermöglicht ihnen, die Anwesenheit der Dunklen Brut zu spüren und den Erzdämon zu töten. Er überreicht Daveth den Kelch, der ohne zu zögern trinkt. Doch er meistert das Gift des Trankes nicht und stirbt noch in derselben Minute. Ser Jory gerät darauf in Panik und weigert sich zu trinken. Als Duncan ihm sagt, dass es keinen Weg zurückgibt, zieht Ser Jory das Schwert und Duncan ist gezwungen ihn zu töten. Zuletzt trinkt der Protagonist und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder aufwacht, hilft ihm Duncan auf die Beine und befiehlt ihm, sich so bald wie möglich bei König Cailan einzufinden, da die Schlacht kurz bevorstehe. Bei der Besprechung bestimmt König Cailan, dass der Wächter mit Alistair zum Turm von Ishal gehen soll, um sicherzustellen, dass Loghain zur rechten Zeit der Flankenangriff für seine Truppen signalisiert wird. Alistair protestiert; er will mit Duncan an der Front sein, doch Duncan erklärt, dass sie sich dem Kampf fernhalten sollten, falls etwas schiefgeht. In Träumen verloren Siehe auch Wissenswertes *Der Name "Duncan" ist die anglisierte Form des schottischen Namens Donnchadh und bedeutet wörtlich braun- oder schwarzhaariger Krieger. *Thomas Karallus, die deutsche Stimme von Duncan, hat auch Urdnot Wrex und Bailey in Mass Effect 2 und Mass Effect 3 gesprochen. *Im Rückkehr nach Ostagar DLC kann man Duncans Dolch und Schwert aus den Oger bergen, den Duncan mit seiner letzten Kraft getötet hat. Galerie Duncan.jpg|Duncan DuncanHNO.png|Menschlicher Adeliger DuncanDNO.png|Adeliger Zwerg DuncanCEO.png|Stadtelf DuncanMO.png|Magier Duncan green ronin.jpg DuncanDCO.png|Bürgerlicher Zwerg DuncanDEO.png|Dalish-Elf Duncan HoDA.jpg|Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_WC_Duncan.jpg|Wächter Kommandant Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age Duncan HoDA Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Duncan pl:Duncan Kategorie:Charaktere (Origins) Kategorie:Schurke (Origins)